One Night Stand
by pixidust-princess
Summary: Winry wakes up to an awkward situation, however will it mess up a close friendship or the two closer together? Originally for my story High School Never Ends later on though it's on Hiatus and this chapter can be read without reading the story


Hi....

If you haven't gathered this story is basically on perminant hiatus. I know how annoying it is when people do it, and such but I really started to hate this story and it was becoming horrible to write it, which I don't think writing should be about.

Anyway, this is a chapter I wrote to be in later on in the story, though I might also add it as a one shot, because I quite like it and people don't have to read High School Never Ends to get it. So here you go; this is very old and hasn't been beta'd to American spelling, so no flames please about 'realised' instead of 'realized' and such.

Sorry again for not finishing High School Never Ends. Maybe one day I'll carry it on; though to be honest if I were to, I'd completely re-write it.

Loves,

xxxx

Chapter ??

Winry opened her eyes; 'Where am I,' she thought, looking around an unfamiliar room. Feeling the cold metal blanket tighten around her bare waist she slowly turned over to see a sleeping man, whose blond hair was pulled into a messy, loose braid at the back of his head.

Gasping, her eyes opened wide. 'Oh no!' she thought slowly un-wrapped Ed's arm from her waist. Standing up and looking down at herself and then Ed, her fears were confirmed when she realised they were both completely naked.

Suddenly she remembered what had happened the night before.

_ "Well, if you would stop being such a jerk and open up to me more, then maybe I wouldn't hit you round the head so much. We're meant to be best friends! You never tell me anything!" she had screamed._

_ "Well, I'm not going to tell people all my feelings and secrets, so get over it! Now hurry up and adjust my leg for God's sake!" he had yelled back._

_ "No. Find yourself another mechanic. One that doesn't care whether you break you automail or any other part of your body for that matter, and one who won't hesitate to rip you off."_

_ "Fine." He had turned to leave, but suddenly he had turned back, pushed her against the wall and planted his lips firmly against hers. _

_ It took her only a couple of seconds to get over the initial shock before she started to kiss him back furiously, as if it was the last thing she would ever do._

_ "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered as his mouth moved to her neck, causing her to gasp._

_ "Me too. I'm really sorry; I'm just worried about you."_

_ "I know."_

Well, one thing had clearly led to another and now she was left in this awful situation with absolutely no idea how the hell she was going to get herself out of it.

After searching around the room manically, she remembered that she had left her clothes in the living room. She tip-toed to the door and opened it a crack, only to hear a key being put in the lock of the front door and it open to reveal Al.

'SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT!' Winry thought, and weighed up the options she could take.

Her first idea was that she could stay here until Ed woke up, though she wasn't sure how he would react to this either.

The next was that she could wait till Al left, though she wasn't even sure he was going to leave.

Her last one was that she could risk it and try and get her clothes, but the situation would be made a lot worse if two brothers saw her naked. One was bad enough.

Thinking the last idea through logically she discarded it quickly, nearly hitting herself over how stupid it really was.

Looking around the room, she saw a chest of drawers which she walked over to and silently opened, looking for some clothes to wear, discarding all her options and deciding that she had to get out. No matter what, she had to get out, _without_ either of the brothers seeing her naked (again in Ed's case).

Finally she found a black shirt. Grabbing some boxers from an un-opened packet at the back of the draw, she walked over to the corner and quickly changed into it. It was far too big, swamping her small shoulders and falling to her mid thighs. He had definitely grown since he got his automail from her instead of that crappy stuff she concluded. She went back to Ed who was still asleep on the bed and turned to leave the room, deciding she didn't want to risk Ed waking up while she looked for some trousers.

"That looks much better on you than it does me; you know. Mustang bought me those boxers, so I refused to even take them out of the packet," a voice said and Winry cried out in surprise, turning to face Ed who was smiling sheepishly and rubbing his eyes. "Good morning. You're off in a hurry."

"Yeah well, I didn't want it to be awkward," Winry explained but stopped when Al burst into the room.

"I thought I heard a scream; Brother are you – Winry?" he started but stopped.

"Sorry that was me, Ed made me jump," Winry said.

"Oh I see. But what are you doing here. Wait did you…?" Al asked and Ed and Winry both blushed. "That explains why there were some clothes downstairs and why you're wearing Ed's shirt. I just put them in the wash, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Ed, I'll just have to borrow this till tomorrow."

"That's fine. Al, could you make us some coffee please?" Ed asked. "Winry will have a white coffee with 2 sugars and I'll have the normal please." Al nodded before leaving the room. Ed stood up and Winry spun around, blushing furiously again so her back faced Ed.

"Winry, don't act like you've never seen it," Ed started. "So anyway; you wanted to go and leave. That wouldn't make it less awkward, you know. Not seeing you till Monday after last night and not talking about it, _that_ would be awkward." Grabbing a pair of boxers from the open drawer he threw them on and walked to Winry.

"I was hoping you would've forgotten about it," Winry whispered.

"That's not likely."

"I wish you would," she whispered as quietly as a mouse and Ed frowned.

"Why?"

"Because now we won't just be friends. Now we'll have to be something more. Oh God, what happens if you want it to just be a thing? Or you don't want to be my friend anymore now that we've slept together? What if-," she blabbered but Ed cut her off, wrapping his arms around Winry's waist from behind her and kissing her neck softly.

"I want to be with you," he stated in a matter of fact way, turning her around to face him.

"What?"

"I want to be with you. Last night wouldn't have happened if I didn't."

"What, so we'll be a…couple?"

"If you want to be, then yeah," he muttered, blushing and he turned away in fear of being rejected.

"I'd love to date you."

He grinned. "Brilliant. Come on, let's have some breakfast, I'm starving."

"You're always starving," Winry laughed and they started to walk out of the bedroom to the kitchen.

"Seriously, I don't know how I can make it up to you, but I really am sorry," he said, looking guilty.

"It's okay," she replied.

"No it's not! It was mean and out of order and - ,"

"Ed shut up. We wouldn't have got together if you didn't say those things."

"Oh yeah."

"So really it's okay. And I'm sorry about what I said." Ed grinned but didn't reply. Winry started to frown and Ed nudged her, wondering what was wrong.

"Ummmm, don't you want to get changed?" Winry asked.

"Why? Al's my brother so he doesn't care, and it's not as if you haven't seen me like this before," Ed smirked and Winry looked away "Stop being so embarrassed by this. Last night wasn't the first time you'd seen me not a lot of clothes, you've seen me in only my boxers when putting my automail on." Stopping for a second he turned to the wardrobe and starting pulling clothes out, "Here, put these jeans on. They might be a bit big but at least you'll be completely covered," Ed said, walking over to Winry and passing her some dark coloured jeans. She put them on however they nearly fell off her small hips. Laughing Ed pulled out a black belt and passed it to her before putting some trousers on himself.

"Here, so they don't fall down. You've got a great body, but I don't want the world to see it; I'll be the only one admiring it from now on."

"Who said you'll ever see it again?" Winry grinned and Ed grabbed her, pulling her into a deep kiss. However just before Winry could respond Ed pulled away.

"Tease," he said, smirking and walked away.

"Hypocrite," she smiled and pulled him back into a kiss.

"Hey you two; stop your make-out session and get your coffee before it gets cold," Al yelled from the kitchen and Ed laughed into the kiss.

"He knows us too well." and grabbing her hand, Ed pulled her to the kitchen.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it

xxxx


End file.
